De trabajos y proyectos
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "Unieron entonces sus -ahh...- labios en un tierno, -uhmmm...- ansiad- ¡Ahhh!-ansiado y largo be-¡AHHH!-" ¡Joder Sting, déjame terminar un puto párrafo! ¡Tengo que tener la historia lista para el lunes! ./././. ¡Regalito para alinekiryuu!


_**De trabajos y proyectos.**_

**Autora: Miss Choco-chips**

**Rated: T por insinuación doble de Lemmon. **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Este es un regalo para Alinekiryuu,**

**Que aunque está hasta el cuello con exámenes, **

**Cómo a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, **

**aun así se da tiempo para escribir.**

**¡Animo Nee-sama! ¡Tú puedes!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_...Y, por fin, tras todo el trajín vivido, la princesa corrió a los brazos de -__**mmm**__...- d-del apuesto príncipe. Unieron entonces sus -__**ahh...- **__labios en un tierno, -__**uhmmm...- **__ansiad- __**¡Ahhh!**__-ansiado y largo be__**-¡AHHH!-" **_¡Joder Sting, déjame terminar un puto párrafo! ¡Tengo que tener la historia lista para el lunes! -gritó finalmente la Heartfilia, perdiendo toda su paciencia tras la última (e incitante) caricia a su cuello.

-¿Y yo que hice? -se hizo el inocente el joven, levantando el rostro de su hombro derecho- Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato: tú me dejas estar aquí si me quedo callado. No dije absolutamente nada -Tras dejar claro su punto, volvió a su tarea, sonriendo de medio lado.

_**[Benditos fueran los tops sin mangas ni tirantes de la rubia]**_

Sacó un suave jadeo a su novia, quien tras notar que no la obedecía, frunció el seño.

-¿¡Acaso crees que un ser humano puede escribir en estas condiciones!? -los señaló a ambos, incómoda por la posición en la que estaban: el Eucliffe, sentado frescamente en la silla frente al escritorio, con ella en sobre sus piernas. Los masculinos brazos rodeaban su cintura, presionando la delicada espalda contra el musculoso pecho, y su dorada cabeza bajando cada tanto para delinear su clavícula, hombros y cuello con los labios hambrientos- ¡Cuando dije que hicieras silencio, me refería a que me dejaras terminar esto en paz!

-Vacío legal, rubia -ensanchó su sonrisa, imprimiéndole un brillo arrogante- nunca me prohibiste entretenerme mientras tú hacías tu proyecto.

Ella masculló por lo bajo algo que sonó a "_maldito estudiante de abogacía_" y trató de pararse, pero los brazos de él se lo impidieron, por quinta vez en esa media hora que llevaban en el departamento compartido con Gray, Erza y Ntasu

-¿No dijiste que tenías apuro por terminar el cuento? Termínalo, yo puedo esperar. Prometo no seguirte besando los hombros

Si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba por su pervertida mente... Pero, ¿Pueden culparlo? Juntarse con el stripper amigo de Lucy le dejó secuelas.

Ella lo miró, desconfiada. ¿Su novio, accediendo a dejar de tocarla solo por su trabajo de la Universidad? ¿De cuándo acá Sting era considerado? Finalmente suspiró, el oji azul era de los que cumplían su palabra y ella _de verdad_ necesitaba acabar la bendita historia. Si prometía dejarla ser...

"_...en un tierno, ansiado y largo beso. El tiempo y la distancia había hecho lo suyo, la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente era demasiado fuerte. Sus bocas encajaron perfectamente una sobre la otra, sus lenguas se rozaron, torpes por el desenfreno. Ninguno podía pensar, sus mentes estaban obnubiladas. No veían los restos de sangre en la alfombra, no recordaban los muebles rotos de la habitación, ni les importaba estar dando rienda suelta a su pasión, a pocos pasos del cuerpo sin vida del malvado Neah._

_-Jamás dejaré que vuelvan a apartarte de mí, Lenalee -susurró entre beso y beso el joven, ciñendo aún más fuerte su cintura, apretándola contra su musculoso pecho, donde un enamorado corazón latía fuertemente con alivio y deseo._

_Ella no respondió, no era necesario, las palabras sobraban. Su interior aún se retorcía, el miedo pasado no la abandonaba. _

_Ninguno supo bien en que momento"-_ ¡Sting!

-¿Y ahora que hice? -preguntó él nuevamente, mirando a su sonrojada novia.

-¡Dijiste que ya no me tocarías ni besarías! -se quejó, apartando la mano que apresaba su pecho derecho, y usando la propia para alejar la dorada cabeza de su húmedo hombro.

-No -corrigió, con su irritante (pero sexy) sonrisa volviendo a su rostro- dije que ya no te besaría el cuello. Nunca dije nada de usar la lengua o las manos...

-Sting... -llamó, su voz bajando un par de octavas y con tono mil veces más amenazante- Esta profesora claramente me odia...

-Quizás porque intentó seducirme y le dije que ya tenía la correa bien puesta -sugirió el rubio, recordando el incidente con una sonrisa de orgullo, cómo si haber rechazado a una alzada docente lo hiciera merecedor de una medalla.

-Por la razón que sea -siguió Lucy, enfadándose más al recordar ese detalle- el punto es que está por hacerme desaprobar el cuatrimestre. Este trabajo podría salvar mi trasero, asique...¡DEJAME TERMINARLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

La miró por uno largos minutos, pensativo, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria para poder seguir con la santa historia, sin interrupciones.

-Nunca te había escuchado maldecir tanto -señaló él por fin, cómo si ese hecho fuera lo único que su cerebro había podido salvar del sermón recibido.

-_¿Cómo es que alguien así llegó hasta la Universidad, sin repetir jamás?_ -se preguntó la chica, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca y un tic nervioso en su ceja. Entonces, cómo un flash, la imagen de un par de amenazantes y aterradores ojos rojos cruzó su mente-_ Ah, cierto: Rouge. _

-Sting, por lo que más quieras, déjame seguir -rogó la joven, recurriendo a su última carta- Si consigo terminar hoy este bendito cuento, te prometo que mañana haremos _lo que quieras_- el incitante tono y suave guiño que acompañaron las palabras fue suficiente para que el Eucliffe reconsiderara sus opciones. Finalmente, asintió solemne, tan serio que Lucy casi se ríe. _Casi_.

Era ahora o nunca. Si no aprovechaba para terminar _en ese segundo_ el proyecto de mierda, Stingy the Bee volvería a aburrirse, y, por consiguiente, a jugar con ella.

_"...Ninguno supo bien en que momento, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban acostados en la cama (único mueble intacto de la habitación), donde el maldito villano estuvo por forzar a la princesa de verdosos cabellos._

_-...Sabía que vendrías por mí -fue lo único que su nublada mente pudo sacar en blanco._

_Imprimió más velocidad al beso, plasmando ahí todo el terror que había sufrido al verla en su situación actual, pero con el músico en su lugar. Era obvio que iba a ir a buscarla, eso ni siquiera tendría que haberlo dudado. Solo se lamentaba no haber llegado antes, no haberle evitado la horrible sensación de las manos de Neah jugando con su puro cuerpo._

_Su mano rozó delicadamente el cuello femenino, justo sobre un morado que el derrotado villano le había hecho. _

_-No te preocupes...-susurró en su oído, el deseo lo recorría entero, pero aún podía pensar, lo suficiente como para intentar apaciguar sus ahora inexistentes miedos- Vas a olvidar lo que te hizo...te haré olvidar hasta su nombre. Pero puedo detenerme si es lo que quie-_

_-No -lo detuvo- n-no te detengas -rogó, apretándose aún más contra él. Ella también necesitaba sentirlo, saber que era real, que había llegado a salvarla._

_-Pero... __¿Y-y si te hago daño?_

_La amaba, pero no confiaba en sí mismo en su estado actual._

_Los ojos morados de la chica se posaron en su indecisa faz, una sonrisa iluminó levemente su rostro a la vez que las palabras escaparon de su boca._

_-Confió en ti,..."_

Esta vez, la Heartfilia no paró de escribir por alguna acción de su novio. No la estaba tocando, besando, ni nada que se le parezca.

Simplemente, se había quedado en blanco.

_-¡Joder con mi suerte!_-se lamentó.

Ya había perdido las esperanzas de aprobar la materia, cuando unos juguetones labios se posaron en su oreja.

-¿No puedes escribir la escena erótica? Quizás necesites..._inspiración_.

Bandera blanca, Lucy se rendía. Las manos de Sting, aún a sus espaldas, se habían colado bajo su camisa y tocaban aquello que su falta de sujetador dejaba tan al alcance. Era simplemente demasiado.

Giró sobre si misma, lo suficiente como para poder besarlo con todo el deseo acumulado.

Antes de perderse en la pasión, consiguió pensar una última frase coherente:

_-La próxima vez que tenga que acabar un trabajo de urgencia, me aseguraré de cerrar puertas y ventanas con llave. Maldito Sting, si repruebo será expresamente culpa suya._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Notas de autora.**

**¿Y? ¿****Qué les pareció mi primer shot en meses? Cómo dije arriba, ¡Es para ti, Alinekiryuu!**

**Si lo leyeron y les gustó, ¡Comenten!**

**Si lo leyeron y no les gustó, ¡También comenten!**

**Si no lo leyeron... ¡Entonces no sé qué hacen aquí, miedosos tímidos que no comentan!**

**Matta~neee!**


End file.
